Don't You Love Me?
by Bodukescowgrl
Summary: Bo tells his girlfriend that he loves her, but she doesn't feel the same. How will this affect their relationship and will Bo stay with her even though she doesn't love him? Another story from the 100songs challenge I'm doing.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Dukes nor do I own the song that this part is based on.

This part is based on the song: And Love Said No

Bo and Lisa had been dating for a year now, making this the longest relationship Bo has every been in. Bo's reputation of not being able to stick with one girl for long was well known, so when Bo announced to his family that he and Lisa were celebrating their one year anniversary, they were quite shocked.

Luke walked into the room that he shared with his cousin and saw Bo getting dressed up more than usual. "Wow you're really going all out tonight aren't you?"

Bo turned around and saw Luke walk in, "Yep. I'm gonna tell her tonight."

"Tell her what?" Luke asked.

"Those words girls want to hear from their boyfriends. I'm going to tell Lisa that I love her."

"Wow Bo, I don't think you have ever said that to any girl before."

"I haven't. But I'm telling you that Lisa's different. I feel different when I'm around her. For once I'm really in love," Bo said smiling. Luke did notice a difference in Bo ever since he started dating Lisa. He was glad his cousin was finally happy.

"Hey Bo, good luck with tonight," he called out to his cousin before Bo left to go pick up Lisa.

----------------------------

Bo arrived at Lisa's house in no time. Lisa realizes that they were leaving Hazzard County, "Bo honey, aren't we going to the Boar's Nest like we normally do on dates?"

"Not tonight. This is a special anniversary and I saved up enough money to take you someplace nice."

"Where might this place be?" Lisa smiled.

"Oh you will soon see."

----------------------------------

After they had dinner Bo decided it was time to tell Lisa what he waited all night to tell her. "Lisa I need to tell you something."

"What is it Bo?"

"Lisa you make me feel different whenever I'm with you. What I'm trying to tell you is that I love you."

Lisa just looked at him. "You…you love me?"

Bo smiled and nodded, "Yes I love you more than anything."

"Bo um…I like you a lot and I'm happy that we've been dating. But love? I can't say that I'm in love with you."

Bo was shocked by what she had just told him. He looked at her, "I guess we uh should be going."

"That's probably a good idea. Bo look this doesn't mean that I don't wanna see you anymore though."

"Really it's fine, I'm ok with what you said," Bo lied. Deep down he was completely heartbroken by what she said.

You know what to do….review if you'd like to read more chapters. J


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters or the song this part is based on.

Based on the song Walk Away by Kelly Clarkson

Bo went home that night, obviously not looking too happy after what just happened. Luke heard Bo walk into the room and noticed he was upset. "Bo I take it that it didn't go too well?"

"Nope. I tell her I love her and what do I get in return? I like you Bo but love…it's not."

Luke knew his cousin was upset but he had no idea how he could help his cousin this time. Sure Bo had broken hearts when he dumped his girlfriends, and this time it was his turn to have his heart broken. "So…you two are broken up then?"

Bo shrugged, "She said she still wants to see each other."

"So are you two gonna still see each other, cause I think that would seem weird you know?"

"I don't know yet. I guess I'll just see how it goes. I mean I do love her still, even if she doesn't feel that way."

_But the truth is_

_That it's cupid, baby_

_Lovin' you has made me this way_

Bo had a dream that that night had been different. In his dream, Lisa had told him that she loved him too. And in that dream Bo had also proposed to her and she accepted. It was the perfect dream he had, but then when he woke up he realized that that's all it was, a dream. Lisa didn't love him and they probably wouldn't get married.

Bo went to the kitchen had breakfast but didn't speak, and just left to go do his chores after he was done eating. Daisy and Uncle Jesse looked at Luke hoping he knew what was wrong with Bo.

"He told Lisa he loved her and well lets just say she didn't feel the same."

"Poor Bo, no wonder he's acting like that," Daisy said.

Uncle Jesse looked out the window, "Well, I have to say he's doing chores that I've been asking him to do all week. I guess some good came out of it," he joked.

Bo had made a promise to himself that he would've give up on Lisa and hoped that someday she would love him too. His family thought he would be better off without her, but he knew better. He needed her in his

You know what to do, review so I know you want to read more J


	3. Chapter 3

-1Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters and don't own the song that this part is based on.

Based on All Or Nothing by O-town

Bo gave it a couple of days before he called Lisa up again and asked her out. Lisa told him that she couldn't go out with him because she was busy but the two of them did make plans to go out that weekend.

Luke came home after going into town, "Hey Bo, did you say that you were going out with Lisa tonight?"

"Not tonight, she said she's busy so we're going out this weekend. Why?"

"Well did she say what she was busy with?"

"Um…no said she had to do something that was all."

"Bo I don't know how to tell you this, but I saw her with some guy in town. They looked like they were more than just friends."

"Luke I told you before, the two of us are still together, I didn't break up with her and she didn't break up with me."

"She's already broken your heart once, why did you even bother taking her back?"

"Because I still love her and I know that someday she will love me back."

That Saturday, Bo and Lisa agreed to meet at the Boar's Nest. It was the first time the two saw each other since the night Bo told her he loved her. When he got there he saw Lisa sitting with some other guy. "Must be the guy Luke told me he saw her with." Bo thought to himself. He decided play it off like it wasn't anything and went to sit by himself. Lisa saw him after a few minutes and went to sit with him.

"I thought we had a date," Bo said.

"We did, I mean we do. Look he was just a friend that's all."

"Luke told me he saw you two the other day together. What's going on over here?"

"Nothing Bo. We discussed this I thought. I'm still your girlfriend. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Well yes, but I also don't want you going behind my back with other guys you know."

_Don't make me promises _

_Baby you never did know how to keep them well _

"Bo I'm not with any other guy, you're the only one I'm with."

"Then how come I feel like you just don't care about me anymore?"

"I do care about you, you know that. Bo you're not going to bring up that night are you?"

"Look I know you already told me more than once that you don't love me, but I can't help it if I love you. I can't stop how I feel." Bo looked at her, "Just tell me one thing, is there a chance that you may love me at some point?"

You know what to do, review so I know you want to read more…thanks


	4. Chapter 4

-1Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and don't own the song this part is based on.

Based on the song: Waiting (Save Your Life)

_So cut me a break cause I can't wait  
I'm the same I was when we first met  
And now I feel you're pulling away Waiting Save Your Life_

"Bo, I'm not ready yet. I wasn't even prepared to hear you say you loved me. I don't know, when you said that, it just feels like its getting too serious."

"Getting too serious? We've been dating for a year! I thought we were serious."

"That's not what I meant. I meant that it feels like it's gonna be forever when you put it that way. "

Bo looked at her with sadness in his eyes. "I did think we would be together forever." He got up and walked out of The Boar's Nest. Lisa got up and followed him, "Bo wait up!"

Bo stopped and turned to her, "What do you want?"

"I want to talk to you."

"Oh, now you feel like actually talking to me?"

"Bo this is getting out of hand."

"Yes you're right, it is. But it's because you can't seem to make up your mind."

"That's not true and you know it!"

"Not true? You string me alone and for what? You just go off and be with another guy anyways. Well I'm sick of it."

"What are you saying Bo?"

"I'm saying that it's time you finally decide, do you want to be with me or not?"

Sorry it's a short chapter. There's only one chapter left to this story and then I will be starting a new one. If you're ready for the final chapter let me know . Thanks


	5. Chapter 5

-1Disclaimer: Don't any of the Duke or any of the other characters from the show and don't own the song this story is based on

This part based on the song White Flag.

Shara2007 -thanks for the review. Hope you like this chapter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I know you think that I shouldn't still love you, _

_Or tell you that._

_But if I didn't say it, well I'd still have felt it _

_where's the sense in that? _

"Bo that's not fair!"

"Not fair! But it's fair for me to think we actually have a chance?

"Fine Bo, you want an answer, I'll give you an answer. No I don't love you and I don't want to be with you anymore.

"That's all you had to say. Good-bye Lisa," Bo said and hopping into the General and going home.

When he got home, Luke was the only one up, "Hey Bo, you alright?"

"If you call having your heart totally broken as being fine, then yea. Otherwise, I'm feeling horrible.

"What did Lisa do this time?"

"This time, she finally made up her mind. We're over."

"Bo, I don't know what to say. I'm sorry."

"Thanks Luke, but when I think about it, I had it coming didn't I?"

"Bo don't say that."

"What it's true. The way Lisa treated me is the way I treated my other girlfriends."

Luke could tell his cousin was really hurting, but he had no idea how he could help him this time. "Bo you know I am here if you need someone to talk to."

"Thanks Luke. Just think I want to be alone right now."

That night, Bo couldn't sleep. All he could think of was Lisa. He here was, this girl just broke his heart and he couldn't get her off his mind. He couldn't believe that he still wanted her, yet he did. As he closed his eyes, he hoped that someday he could move on from her.

The End

That's all for this story. I am writing the next story as we speak. So once it's done, I will starting posting the chapters. Again thanks to all those who reviewed the story. While you wait for the next story, my other story is still being written so check out Starting Over Again. Again thanks so much.


End file.
